


One Bad Apple

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley Has a Heart, Crowley fluff, F/M, Nice Crowley, bad relationships, used an ex of mine for inspiration :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: Crowley x ReaderWord Count: 1,583               A/N: This was written for @i-dont-know-how-to-write‘s Jays Food Song Challenge with the pairing, One Bad Apple by the Osmonds.





	

[Also posted on Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/153409023746/one-bad-apple)

 

Some days were worse than others and today was definitely a bad day. You woke up feeling horrible. You ran to make coffee as you usually did hoping the caffeine would stop the memories from flowing. You couldn’t handle the truth just yet. You didn’t notice Crowley watching you. You hadn’t been that observant in the last two weeks. You were really just going through the motions. You closed your eyes trying desperately not to cry over that asshole but failing miserably, tears streaming down your face.

 

 

_(Flashback)_

“We don’t work any more.”

 

“This is the first I’m hearing of it. Why didn’t you talk to me before now? We could have maybe worked it out.”

 

“Now you know. There’s no working it out. You’re too damaged for me. I know you’ve had bad experiences with men but you interpret my teasing as criticism, which it isn’t. You’re too sensitive.”

 

“Wow.”

 

“This is your problem. You should fix your personality and the way you handle situations.”

 

You stared at the boyfriend you thought loved you after two years of dating. The one you told everything to.

 

“You always want to talk shit out when we don’t need to analyze everything. And who cares if I introduce you as Y/N or my girlfriend Y/N. It’s just a stupid title.”

 

“At the last party we went to, you openly flirted with a girl and actually made out with her in front of me and then after twenty minutes, you told her we were together. So I can see why you don’t want to define us.”

 

“I was drunk -- I told you that. You can’t hold that against me.”

 

“If that’s what you do when you’re drunk then, don’t drink.”

 

“Now I have to censor myself for you?”

 

“OMG.”

 

“Let me guess. This is a bigger issue and we need to dig deeper and talk it out?”

 

“Why is everything lately a fight with you. We had some great times. What happened to us?”

 

“See, the girl I’m seeing is way cooler than you. She’s a go with the flow kinda girl. No drama, no bs.”

 

“You’re already seeing someone?”

 

“Um yeah. No need to be weird about it. And she does anal. She’s also prettier than you. I mean, I know we’re in a relationship but that’s no excuse to let yourself go.” He pulls out his phone and shows you his new girlfriend. “Come on. Look at the jugs on her, right?”

 

 

_(End of flashback)_

You opened your eyes gasping for air, trying desperately to stop the scene from playing out any longer. You focused on your breathing. In one breath, out on long breathe. You then focused on making the coffee, on smelling the coffee beans and imagining how the coffee would taste in your mouth. You brought yourself back to the present slowly.

 

Sam and Dean knew you broke up with someone but didn’t know the details. You didn’t want to talk to them. Well, you did. I mean you wanted to be comforted but you were embarrassed that you loved someone who turned out to be an asshole. He was so different when you started dating him. You had no idea when he changed. Was it gradual and you missed it? Was he right and you changed him into this? What if Sam and Dean judged you for picking a guy like that? I mean, who would find that guy attractive? Maybe you did analyze things too much? Was that really bad though?

 

You turned around noticing the coffee was ready. You held firmly onto the mug like you’d disappear from the face of the earth if you weren’t holding the cup tight enough. You let the caffeine wake up every nerve ending in your body, let it course through you, giving you that happy sensation you chase after every morning. You sat in your favorite chair and turned on the TV. You couldn’t focus but the noise and the lights distracted you enough that thoughts of Matt left your mind.

 

Crowley was seething. The second he saw tears streaming down your face, he entered your mind and was shocked at what he found -- the self-doubt and drop in self–esteem over this Matt asshole. He didn’t deserve you. And even worse you blamed yourself. Crowley was so furious he nearly broke his glass with Craig in it. Downing the drink, he snapped his fingers and located your ex at a bar no less. Crowley’s eyes turned red for a second. He worked hard to control his anger as he took a seat next to the young man. Looking at the bartender, Crowley ordered.

 

“Top shelf whiskey on the rocks and whatever he’s having.” The bartender nodded and starting making the drinks. “A young man at a bar on Friday at 3PM. Yeah you need a friend. Name’s Crowley by the way.”

 

“Thanks man. Matt’s the name. Yeah I do. I just broke up with this soul sucker of an ex-girlfriend for this vivacious 18 year old girl. Fuck, you should see her.”

 

Crowley grabbed his drink breathing heavily trying not to kill him on the spot. Soul sucker? That was what he thought of you? Oh, the lovely things Crowley would do to Matt’s soul soon enough. Crowley forced a smile on his face as he looked over at Matt.

 

“Well, glad I came along. This might sound weird but I find it can be quite cathartic to wonder about the future in times like these. What would you wish you could have or what do you wish your life would look like?”

 

“That’s deep man. Dude. Um… let’s see money, a hot girl who works well with my family, laughs at my jokes and loves when I tease her. Oooh and flexible and outdoorsy that would be fun.”

 

Crowley resisted the urge to face palm. He was going to enjoy torturing this idiot in ten years.

 

“So money and a hot wife.”

 

“Sounds great.”

 

Crowley smirked as he pressed his lips to the man’s. Happy he could humiliate and ruffle his feathers.

 

“Dude I don’t swing that way.”

 

Crowley gave him a smirk before disappearing back to the bunker to find you still by the television. Crowley sighed heavily before speaking.

 

“Poppet, let’s not go over how I know, but I know about your ex and let’s just say he won’t be a problem anymore. He sold his soul to me. In ten years you tell me what you want done to him and be creative dear.”

 

You jumped off the chair hugging him tightly. Crowley was surprised but leaned into the hug. You were usually flirty with each other but actually skin-to-skin contact was new. Crowley closed his eyes enjoying this moment. He whispered in your ear, “ One bad apple doesn’t spoil the whole bunch. I have cared about you for a long time now Y/N and whenever you’re ready I would love to show you what a boyfriend is supposed to be.”

 

You pulled away from Crowley and looked into his eyes seeing the sincerity there. You did the only thing that made sense. You grabbed the lapels of his suit and pressed your lips onto his. He leaned all the way into the kiss, one of his hands slipping down to your waist to hold you there. You had no idea how he found out or how you had gotten so lucky as to catch Crowley’s eye but boy, were you happy. Today might be a good day after all.


End file.
